Protector Of The Hunt
by Son of Hades11
Summary: When Percy gets hurt beyond anyone's wildest dreams he goes to olympus to die but instead finds himself on the figurative "ride of his live" when he is inducted into the hunt as a protector of the hunt itself. Not what you'd expect in a protector/guardian of the hunt fanfic. surely not what you'd expect as a paring for a protector of the hunt fanfic. read to find out. Enjoy.
1. Break up and Acceptence

. + {\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Bold;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f2\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Oblique;

}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;}

\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\tx8640\tx10080\tx11520\tx12960\tx14400\tx15840\tx17280\qc\pardirnatural

\f0\b\fs24 \cf0 Percy 1st Pov

\f1\b0 \

\pard\tx1440\tx2880\tx4320\tx5760\tx7200\tx8640\tx10080\tx11520\tx12960\tx14400\tx15840\tx17280\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural

\cf0 "Hey Percy? Can i talk to you for a second please?" My beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth, asked me. "yeah sure. What is it?" I responded not knowing i was about to be broken into a million tiny peices after she said what came next. "I want to break up." Annabeth said plainly. "Wha-what? Where did this come from? Wai-wait...who is it? And dont tell me that there isn't because i might be a Sea-Weed brain but i'm not stupid." I said and i was yelling by the time i got done talking. "It's Will Solace. I truly am sorry sorry Percy but i hope we can still be friends. I'll be going now" She said after seeing my expresssion of raw fury. "Yes that would be a good idea" I said with almost non-contained fury coming off my in waves."Get out before I do something i regret Annabeth" I hissed with hatred. "Why are you getting so hostile Percy? It's not my fault he's better than you." She said with a dreamy sigh after wards. "GET OUT!" I yelled at her with pure hatred. "o-o-okay." She said fearfully and ran out of the room with tears starting to fall down her face but at that point i didn't care. I had just lost the one thing keeping me from goiong to olympus and telling Zues to kill me on the spot. Now that was just what i was going to do as i left camp and walked to olympus killing everything that got to close to me monster-wise. by the timei got to the Empire State Building i was covered head to toe in monster dust and i was still ready to level a city. "key card to olympus...now!" I yelled to the attendant at the desk "ain't no such thing kid, get lost before i call for the police to remove you" he said. I slamed my hands onto his desk and started to drown him in his own blood as i had learned to control all liquids on Earth. "Give. Me. The. Key. NOW!" i bellowed in his face as he gave me th key and i let him go and i went up to olympus with the same shitty music that i ignored. i walked through olympus andheard the olympians already arguing. Perfect. I slammed the doors open and all the gods stopped what they were doing to look at the idiot that just interupted them from thier arguments. "Who dares intur-... Oh. Percy what do you need" Zues asked me. Aphrodite looked at me sadly while Artemis looked at me with curiosity. "I have a request that you and Ares will love" I said i with a monotone voice. "And what is tha-" Zues started to say but was interupted by Athena "YOU DARE BREAK UP WITH MY DAUGHTER YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PEICE OF-" Athena started but I interupted her. "Me? Me break up with her. You know for a goddess of

\f2\i Wisdom

\f1\i0 you sure are unobservant. No she decided to CHEAT on me with Will Solace of the Apollo cabin. I would rather die than break up with Annabeth but both thoes things are going to happen in one day. I lose the girl i love and i'm going to die" i told her as she looked at me with a look of true shock.}#


	2. What just happened here?

rtfd################ ####.T###+########## |### ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Bold;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Percy 1st Pov\ "Yes I accept" I told Zues and then I walked over to Artemis' throne and kneeled "I Perseus Andrew Jackson swear on the River Styx and Chaos himself that i will protect you and your hunters until the day that i die." I said with earnisty \f1\b (AN:spelling?) \f0\b0 \ "Perseus Jackson. I have had a great intrest in you for a long time and i am now here to ask you, why did you swear on my name for that is a very risky oath to take. So why?"\ "I-It just felt like the right thing to do i guess"\ "well then i will grant you a gift to help you protect the hunt and Artemis better" then i felt a extreme pain in my back as i fell to the ground screaming in pain. Then it all stopped and i felt something on my back and Chaos poffed up a mirrior and what i saw just about made me faint from being freaked out WAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY to much. I had wings that were as dark as space and it semmed to take the light out of the room."those wings will absorb attacks and anything shot at them will disappear \f1\b \cf0 (AN:spelling?) \f0\b0 \cf2 into space." Chaos told me. "Thank you lord Chaos" I told him with aww in my vice as i relized that the creator of everything had just blessed me. "Be at Yosimite Park in two hours or less other wise you'll be punished" Artemis said angrily. "Yes Milady"\ Artemis 1st Pov\ "Hunters!" I Called out as they came out of their tents and stood around me but in a very loose circle as they could probably feel the anger coming off of me in waves. "Yes Milady" Thalia asked. She was always the person to ask questions first when i called them all out to talk. i sighed and told them to sit down. "Your not going to ike this but at least here me out before you say anything." I told them as they all nodded their heads. "Were going to have a male joining the hunt as a 'guardian' to us all" Instant pandomonaim. "QUIET!" I yelled and they all sat down and listened again. "I never said you had to be nice to him or even be social with him for i do not know why he is becoming the guardian other than the fact that his girlfriend broke up with him after she had been cheating on him for over 2 months" I said. "Seems like i WILL have to avoid you al as much as i can" someone said as they appeared out of a tree and instantly had arrows flying at him. He pulled his wings infront of himself and the arrows all vanished into space. "Cease fire girls! This is our guardian." i told them and they all stopped shooting long enough for him to take his hood down so they could see his face. "Percy?" Thalia asked in shock. "yeah its me Thals" Percy said "You?! You are our 'guardian'? You'll just get us all killed like you did to Zoe!" Phoebe said with poison laced in her voice. Thalia spun around faster than i had ever seen her and slapped Phoeber so hard that Phoebe went flying into a tree and she also got electrocuted from the slap. "Zoe died of her own choice. It was NOT Pery's fault that she died. If i hear you say that again then i'll make sure you get more than justs a slp to the face." Thalia screamed at Phoebe. Phoebe glared at her but kept quite as she knew that Thalia was not a person to make umpty threats. "Thanks Thals" I heard Percy say but he didn't sound very grateful but instead he sounded like he was about to cry. "permission to be dis-missed Lady Artemis?" Percy asked. "Yes. Go. Your tents over there" I said pointing to where it was but i didn't know trhe hunters had trapped it to where when he opened the door it would create a small but painful explosion that would sund the receiptant flying into the tree that was sitting right there. After Percy got back up he walked into the tent anddidnt come out for the rest of the night. "Good. That'll teach him not to talk to us" Phoebe said.\ \ \ AN: So how was it guys and gals. I might not update every day but i'll try, heck i might even put up multile chapters a day depending on how many reviews i get as i love to type this up because i have all thses ideas in my head that give me a headache some times but i l0ve to type this u for you guys even though this is the first story i'm acutally going to finish and as i get better at this i'll start to update more and more every day to where i'll hopefully be putting out 4 or 5 chapters for a story every day or just 4 or 5 chapters total for all stories. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you didn't well im sorry and review telling me what i should do to make it better. and if you liked this goto \cf0 pluto'sdaughter11's stories or Anaklusmos' page and read their works as they are MUCH BETTER than mine are though i hope to one day be almost as good as they are. Well Red and Review. thanks.}################ ######## ########### 


	3. AN :( I'm sorry its needed

.z+r{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 The dreaded AN: Sorry this isn't a chapter but i need a Female OC so that i can make the next chapter because that when i'm going to introduce her. This is what i need to know about her:\

Name:\

Hair Color:\

Eye Color:\

Age:\

Height:\

Godly Parent:\

Mortal Parent:\

Weapon(S):\

Likes:\

Dislikes:\

Personal Bio(Where she was born,how she grew up, and when she left):}#


	4. New Story

.+{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 Hey Guys I'm going to do another story while i wait for someone to send me info for the OC that i need for Protector of the hunt. If you haven't heard about that goto the latest chapter and it'll tell you. but for the story i'm going to start itsgoing to be Percy as a son of Kronos instead of Poesidon like wghat PD11 (Pluto's Daughter11) is doing except im'g going to be doing it differently. and sadly i dont own PJO or HOO. *sniffels and wipes away tears* well check out the new story. The first chapter will be up in a few hours at most it depends on what i'm doing and how much inspiration i get via reviews (hint hint). peace out everone :( :P.}#


	5. Chapter 5

rtfd################ ####. ##+####### ##{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 AN: Okay i figured out how to do the next chapter without the OC but i'll need her soon so send in info for the OC. What i need is in the chapter 4 to th\ Disclaimer: ME: Percy do the disclaimer.\ Percy:Why do i have to do it?\ ME: Because i said so. So please do the disclaimer before i kill off your love intrest.\ Percy: *hurridly* Son Of Hades11 Does not own PJO or HOO\ ME: Thank you.\ On the the story\ Percy 1st Pov\ I had just gotten to bed when i was rudely awoken by the hunters,except for Thalia, yelling to fire and i relized thta i was tied upside down and was about to be shot at. "FIRE GIRLS!" Phoebe shouted and instantly dozens upon dozens of arrows were fired at me. I opened up my wings hopeing to avoid injury but 2 or 3 arrows got through before i could cover myself and i felt a searing sensation where the arrows hit me and i screamed in pain and i blacked out only to wake up hours later with 20+ arrows stuck in my chest with golden Ichor flowing out freely and i sighed sadly, shocked that i could be hated this much. I cut myself down and fell into a pile of bear poop and i decided that i would go wash off in the nearby lake and then go back to camp. It didn't work out like i though it would because when i got there i was attacked by a herd of bears,deer,and squirrels. I was chased into the woods and i felt myself start to tire from running for so long,but i finally came to an open cliff and i jumper off the side and unfurled my wings and took off flying back to camp to see what i needed to do for the hunters/Artemis. When i got back Artemis walked up to me and asked where i had been and i told her that the wildlife hates me and i got chased by the wildlife to a cliff where i jumped off and flew back to camp. "You've been gone for almost 2 days!" She screamed at me with hatred, but thats when i snapped "Well don't go yelling at just me! I might be your guardian but i am NOT your personal bitch to yell at whenever you want so leave me the hades alone until you need me to do something and the some goes for all the hunters except for Thalia asshe is the only person that DOES"NT try to kill me" I bellowed at her as she looked at me with pure hatred, and then she slapped me. I walked off anddecided that i would move my tent so that i would'nt have to deal with the hunters anymore and i placed a barrier of water on my door so that only Thalia would be able to get through as she is the only person i would allowt to come through.}################ ######## ########### 


	6. Chapter 6

rtfd################ ####..1##+########## V!## ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter 6\ AN: Hey guys i NEED the OC by chapter 10 so i can let the story procress otherwise i'll have to put it on hold until i get the OC. Also to the person who sent this review and didn't have the balls to log in to say it from chapter 2:\cf0 PixelUp chapter 2\ \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural \cf0 What is wrong with your chapters? I keep seeing a lot of commands and hashtags.\ You should edit before posting it.\ You know what PixeUp you can A: Go Piss off because you do nothing except anger me and as is i'm going through some nasty withdraw because i can't talk to my girlfriend so you can piss off because reviews like that can do nothing except piss me off.\ B: Even if you don't listen to that then at least post something a little nicer like: Hey i noticed that your chapters are a little messed up. I keep seeing a lot of commands and hashtags. You should use the preview option before posting and then go back and edit all the stuff that isn't right.\ For the next person who reviewed and acutually was helpful instead of being a omplete ass about it like PixelUp this is his review:\ JRezaei chapter 5\ So, I love this, except there is one thing. There are a bunch of #, random words, and /. I think the reason behind this is that you use DocX on this fanfiction. Whats so bad about DocX? DocX is for editing, revising, improving, and other synonyms, not publishing. To fix this, make a new folder, except don't label DocX, but story, I hope this review helped :-)\ That was his review, and he actually sent that with an ACTUAL ACCOUNT.\ Thank you for the review and i'm trying that with this chapter. And for JRezaei's review i'll gave him this shout out. Also, go check out his stories he's done three on PJO and their really good. Go check them out and review.\ And that review from PixelUp isn't even entirely why i'm pissed. I'm pissed about his review and because my parents took my phone so i cant talk to my girlfriend who lives a couple hundred miles away from me and i can only really see her once a year. So i'm going through some withdraw so if i dont update alot thats why. Well on to the story. Percy will you do the disclaimer please?\ Percy: Son of Hades11 doesn't own PJO or HOO only the OC'S that he makes.\ Me: Thank you Percy *Pats percy on the head and gives him a red bull and 6 five hour energy's* Have fun everyone and don't forget to review.\ Oh yeah i also love angst and drama in stories so thats what this chapter is going to be full of but it's going to be REALLY LONG... At least for me it'll be long.\ \ \ \ \ \ Percy 1st Pov\ \ TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS\ \ I had just gotten done with cleaning the hunts cloths when i heard Thalia talking and i snuck to where she was to over hear "- Percy is just so damn annoying. I'm only nice to him because i pity the poor loser because i'm his cousin and i truly hate him. Yes Annabeth i know that you hate him to but everyone in the hunt hates him including me now that i have to deal with him everyday and i now know what he's truly like. He's weak and he's a complete idiot. Gotta go Annie i think someones coming." Thalia said. I stood up and looked at Thalia with broken eyes. "So i'm a poor loser who's cousin hates him and i'm a weak idiot huh Thals?" I asked my voice starting to crack at the end. She looked shocked that i had over heard it all. Then it turned to a look of cockiness. "Yes i hate you Percy you're just like every other male out there, trying to steal the fame, of couse i hate you. Your dead weight and a pain in everyones ass you idiot. Now get out of my site before i kill you!" Thalia said. "Then kill me. Show me that you truly hate me and put a couple dozen arrows into my chest. i wont even protect myself. Hades call all of the hunters to come and fill me with arrows. Put me out of my misery. DO IT YOU BITCH!" I screamed at her. Her smile wavered for a second before she called all the hunters except for Artemis and told them to fire all they wanted at me. They took aim and let loose all their arrows. There was a bright flash and then Apollo was in front of me and had brought up a shield of pure light to protect both of us as he grabbed my arm and teleported us to his palace where he looked at me with a worried look in his eyes "What you wanted to point out all my flaws before the hunters killed me? Or do you want to kill me your self? Or both?" I yelled at him, only to be slapped and glared at . "No i didn't come to do any of those things. I came to save you before the hunt could kill you. Us gods might not be good with our kids but we know when to interfene acient laws be damned, and while you might not be one of my children i'll always protect you like one. because you are like one of my children Percy, even if you don't think that its true. and I'm not letting you go back to the hunt. I'm going to create my own group of hunters like what Artemis has but i want you to be their protector. Will you accept. you'll almost never see the hunters of Artemis again." Apollo said leaving me shocked about what he said. "Yes. I'll be the protector of you hunters Lord Apollo." I told him. "No need to call me lord Percy for we are both gods remember." He told me and it hit me that they did make me the god of waves and energy when i swore to be Artemis' guardian. "Ok Apollo. When do i start?" I asked as i hoped that i finally had found a home where i could be happy. "When can you get a group of 20 plus demi-god boys to join would be the better question i guess." I corrected myself almost instantly. "In a weeks time i want you to report back here. Until then you can do whatever you want." and with that he flashed out to who knows where.\ \ The Next Day\ \ Percy 1st Pov\ \ I decided to go back to Artemis' hunters and give them hell beyond what they could comprehend and i created a 75ft tall wave and brought it down on the hunts camp with all of them in it.\ "WHO THE HADES"\ "WHAT THE FUCK\ "WHO DARES?!"\ "SILENCE!" I yelled as they all came out of their tents cussing and swearing to every god known to man. They all looked at me with anger in their eyes when they looked at me and they all drew their bows and fired arrows at me as i brought my wings up to protect myself from the arrows as i was still pissed at the hunters for what they had put me through. "Stand down girls. Perceus Jackson! What are you doing?!" Artemis screamed at me. "I'm doing what i should have done when i first came to this camp. I'm giving you and the hunters hell for the last week that i'm going to be here. After this week i'm leaving the hunt, and if i ever see any of the hunters again after that i'll personally kill them after i tourture them." I said with venom and hatred laced into my voice. "What do you mean the last week your here? Your here until i tell you other wise!" Artemis screamed in fury. "No. After the way the hunters have treated me Zues and Apollo have decided that after this week i'm done with being your personal bitch to you and the hunt will have some new compitition. Apollo is making a male version of the hunters. So if i ever see you again after this week is over yuor dead." I said starting to lose my temper. "You dare threate a goddess boy?" Artemis hissed. "I am no longer a boy Artemis. I became a man the day i put up with the hunts tourture for over 6 months. Zues is deciding if he should disband the hunters and wants my input. And your lucky my fatal flaw is loyalty other wise the hunt would be disbanded and i would hunt down eveery person that was in it and kill them after i sent them back into their own worst memories. So DON"T test me!" i bellowed, then i walked off to teleport to Apollos palace so that i could get some sleep as he had adopted me since Poesidion decided to disown me after i became a god.\ \ \ \ THE END\ AN: So how did you like it? I need at least 10 more reviews before i update again and if that doesn't happen then i wont update and i've been told that i'm a good writer so review and tell me your thoughts but be nice about it or i'll make sure you know what i think about your review. If you dont like it tell me like a civilized person and not a 10th century idiot.}################ ######## ########### 


	7. AN, Apology, And revised OC form

rtfd################ ####.####+####### ###{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter 7 (AN. sorry i need to. i'll explain more in the AN itself)\ AN: Hey guys welcome back! How you all doing? Good, bad, iffy? Whatever the mood is it doesn't really matter and if you dont like me well..i dont really care if you do or not. Sorry i'm getting off topic. First order of buisness: Apology to PixelUp\ A: He does have a good account but he wasn't able to use it when he reviewed.\ B: Look at his stories he's only done two of them but their amazing!\ C: I over reacted about the review itself and for that I'm sorry *I'm not good at apology's at all so I'm doing the best i can*\ D: PixelUp also offered to BETA my stories and i accepted so it might take a little longer for me to update along with the fact that i do have my own life as well so i don't update ALL the time even though i usually turn out 2 or 3 chapters a day.\ E: I also want to say that one of Pixel's stories is one that will leave you wanting more and more.\ Ok now thats done.\ 2nd order of buisness: here is the revised form i need for the OC:\ NAME:\ HAIR COLOR:\ EYE COLOR:\ GODLY PARENT:\ MORTAL PARENT:\ SKIN COMPLEXTION (SKIN COLOR):\ HEIGHT:\ WEAPON OF CHOICE:\ LIKES:\ DISLIKES:\ PERSONAL BIO(where she grew up and what not):\ Copy and paste this and fill it out accordingly. oh yeah and I'm going to strat calling you guys my followers of Hades. what do you think about it. like it hate it. review and tell me and if you dont like it give me a different name to call you guys. PEACE OUT! i'll update hopefully later today.\ \ }################ ######## ########### 


	8. Chapter 7

rtfd################ ####.X$##+########## ### ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0 Chapter 7\ AN: I got the OC for Percy's love interest but i have a friend working on another OC but a male one. Here is the Female OC that I'll be introducing in this chapter and She'll meet Percy in the next chapter. This is her discription:\ First Name: Lenora\ Last Name: N/A (unknown)\ Hair Color: Brown\ Eye Color: Blue (but varies on mood as to which shade)\ Height: 64in.\ Favorite Color: Green\ Weight: 116\ Likes: Percy, Swordplay, and Archery\ Dislikes: Artemis, Thalia, Zues, Ares, and most of the gods but still is loyal to Olympus\ Age: 14\ Birthdate: 5/27/1999\ Godly Parent: Hades\ Mortal Parent: Marissa\ BIO: born in LA with the roman camp trying to protect her but they failed to and she ran away to camp Half-Blood to find Percy and fell for him instantly but he disapeared and has'nt been found yet.\ Other:(This OC is based off of my actuall girlfriend so if you dont like her don't say anything to me about it or i'll blow upp on you like i did to PixelUp except i wont feel bad about being a total d*** towards you.)\ \ Percy 1st Pov\ \ The last day i was actually with the hunt was the worst day they had ever had in their immortal lives as i constantly made their arrows snap, broke their bows, flooded the tents, burned their food to dust, and maimed every single hunter to the point that they were in tears and trying to apologize but i was having none of it and i simply blasted them away with waves of water.\ \ Lenora 1st Pov\ \ I was camping around Manhattan just trying to work on my powers when i saw a bright flash and then a loud and ungraceful 'THUMP' and I turned to see what or who it was. I ran to where i heard it and saw the most other worldly person ever. Messy jet black hair, (AN: this is so hard to write because I'm a guy and this is so akward for me since I'm only a teen just going into high school. and its not called a freshie. Hades forbid!) sea green eyes, a toned body but he had an uncountable amount of scars and gashes bleeding freely and i panicked thinking he was going to die but when i looked at him i relized he was bleeding golden blood instead of red. "so you're a god huh?" I asked out loud. "Yes. now do you have any water daughter of Hades?" He asked and i jumped and let out i shrill scream of terror before he looked at me with confusion. "What?" He asked me with a adorable and goofy gr- WAIT WHAT?! adorable? Where did that come from?\ \ AN: Sorry the Chapters so short i just wanted to introduce the OC. and i Got the Male OC tonight as well but i wont introduce him until Chapter 8 but i'll give you his Bio just as i got it from a friend of mine:\ \ Name: Michael "Cyrus" (What he prefers to be called) Polo.\ Hair Color: Auburn.\ Eye Color: Silver like Artemis' (NOTE YOU CAN CHANGE PARENTAGE AND WHATEVER YOU'D LIKE)\ Godly Parent: Artemis.\ Mortal Parent: Machiavelli Polo (Adoptive. Biologic Father: None.)\ Skin Complexion: White but has a nice tan to it.\ Height: 6'4"\ Weapon of Choice: A sniper rifle, two hand crossbows, a tomahawk, a sword named Eldruin, and an Smartphone. (I'll explain that bit in the bio)\ Likes: Protecting Women who are abused by men, hunting monsters, the wild outdoors, bringing justice, and being a vigilante.\ Dislikes: Abusive men/a***, cocky and arrogant people, pollution, monsters, and Rapists.\ Personal Bio: Michael or "Cyrus" as he liked to be called, grew up with his father in Roma (Rome), his father always took him hunting, taught him how to skin an animal, taught him to protect women from the men who'd rather r***, abuse, control, or use women. He had taught him all these things. Then came the day when the Monsters finally found his Father and he in his Villa. They destroyed nearly everything they owned, taking Machiavelli's Life in the process. Cyrus then swore revenge upon those who killed his adoptive Father but father never the less.\ He found, within the wreckage, a secret family Cellar that was never opened, when Cyrus finally opened it, he found celestial bronze/ Olympian Silver (Or whatever) in a massive cache, there, he found his armor as well, (Look up NCR Veteran Ranger Combat Armor on Google), he then became a vigilante, as he went around the world, killing monsters and saving innocent people, he came to Chicago, where he bought a SmartPhone and was able to hack into any kind of city's tech, doors, traffic cams, cameras, blockers, anything with a computer chip basically. He finally met the Hunters when he was still in the City of Wind, (Around the time of Jason's quest). The hunt had wanted him dead for taking their kills, but since Olympus was shut down, Artemis never saw her only son. He narrowly escaped the Hunt, coming out with a scar going from his right eye to his jawline. Then finally being found by Nico DiAngelo, who, was Italian like himself, told him of his true parentage. Now, Nico received a message from Hestia saying to send Michael or Cyrus to Apollo, where he meets Percy and basically becomes his brother in all but blood.}################ ######## ########### 


	9. Chapter 8

.z +r {\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter 8\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural

\cf0 Michael "Cyrus" 1st Pov\

\

\

\

\

\

"UGH! Why is it so damn hard to find a forest in this place?!" I yelled out to no one and i settled for just finding a tree so that i could lie down and rest. "Man where are you Percy?" I asked myself then I saw a fire in the distance along with 2 people. A boy and a girl. I inwardly tensed ready for the male to try something and rape or hurt the girl but when he turned i saw that his eyes were exactly like Percy's. They were Percy's i relized with a shock. I silently crept towards the two and i heard the girl say something but i couldn't understand what she said because it was muffled as he put is hand over her mouth and told her to stay there as he got up and walked towards me with his sword drawn, while i decided to just prop myself up against a tree and wait for him to get here. "Cyrus? Is that you?" He asked and i jumped up when i heard the voice. "Yeah. Whats up Perce?" I asked nervously while he glared at me with a look of betrayel. Did i mention that i had just up and left him to his own devices when we were in LA for a rescue mission to get one of Apollo's children, and let him get the kid on his own and i never came back to help him and he just about died trying to get Apollo's son to Camp Half-Blood. Well i did and i hadn't seen him since then. He then did something i wouldn't expect him to do after i left him to nearly die and protect the poor kid... He hugged me. "I missed you Cyrus, but if you ever do something like that again then I'll kill you myself and then make Hades bring you back to live just so i can do it again. Got it?" He asked with a tone that said that if i dont understand then he would beat me to a pulp. "Yeah i get it Perce. Now who is she?" I asked with anger starting to creep up on me. "I don't really know i just flashed to a random spot and she helped me get back to health. Other than that i only know her name which is Lenora." He told me and I mentally let out a breathof relive because he didn't really know her.}#


	10. Chapter 9

rtfd################ ####.#$##+########## ### ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Bold;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter...9? I think?\ \ Welcome back evryone. sorry that the last chapter was really short but i wawnted to get another chapter out because i somewhat fixed the 'computer language' as one person put it. Anyways I'm going to give a shoutout to a couple of people at the beggining and give a couple responses at the end. The first one:\ \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural\pardirnatural \cf0 Really interesting story. I'm excited to see where it's going, especially the interaction between the two groups of hunters and if the male hunters are going to be female haters like the female hunters are male haters.\ I like this one. I'm going to respond this one at the end of the chapter\ The second one:\ Nice job as always. The only bad thing is sometimes it is hard to follow but now that you have someone else to look at your work they can point out mistakes that you may not see. This is my favorite pairing and storyline and so far you are doing a fine job with it. Keep up the great work!\ \ -Chaotic Assassin\ I'm glad that this person reviewed. It's reviews like this that keep me going when I find that I have writers block or I'm just out of ideas at the moment. I might send you a sneak peak of my next story ChaoticAssassin11. Watch for it I'll send it to you in a few days time max.\ AN: I (sadly) do not own PJO or HOO\ \ \ Cyrus 1st Pov\ \ "Explain where the Hades you went after you up and left me and Bruce in LA. Now." Percy demanded once we all sat down and he introduced me to Lenora. I sighed knowing it would take me a while to explain everything. "I left because Artemis' hunters were still looking for me and as far as i know they still are at this very moment. They would've killed me and bruce the instant they saw us. They wouldn't kill you because Artemis would punish them for killing the hero of Olympus. Anyways, once i left i knew that youand Bruce would be safe and that i needed to get as far away from LA and you two as possible so that you could be safe and out of harms way. I traveled through the night for a great many days before i came across a massive group of monsters and i sensed that the hunters were here as well and were preparing to attack the group of monsters so i took he monsters out before they could get hurt and i ran for another month before i was out of their reach and at that point Artemis had come back to the hunters and i decided that i would make myself known to my mother and I hiked back to where they were camping and comfronted Artemis only to get a angry Zoe yelling at me \f1\b (AN: I'll explain at the end of the chapter about Zoe) \f0\b0 to leave or i would be turned into a jackolope by Artemis and i told her that i was here to talk to Artemis and that she wouldn't stop me and i shoved past her and walked into Artemis' tent and waited for her to acknowledge that i was there. When she did I explained that i was her son and that I was kept hidden for a long time and that I was leavin g to find you as soon as I was done talking to her and after that i left the hunters camp and came across you and Lenora here and here we are now." i explained and left out the part about how Zoe was also my little sister. \f1\b (AN: HEHEHE) \f0\b0 Percy looked shocked about all that while Lenora looked about ready to fall over from tiredness so i told her to head to bed and i would tell her what i told percy in the morning if i was still here. She reluctantly left to go to sleep and i turned to Percy suddenly serious. "Why didn't you tell me that you had become a god sooner?" I demanded with a look of betrayel in my eyes. "I-I don't know Cyrus. I''m sorry."\ " So? You and Lenora huh?"\ "What?!"\ "Oh you two aren't dating?"\ "No! why would you thi-" was as far as he got before i heard a a girl that sounded a lot like Artemis and Zoe scream out in pain.\ \ \ \ \f1\b AN: Thats a rap people. okay first things first. Responding to review(s)\ \f0\b0 Really interesting story. I'm excited to see where it's going, especially the interaction between the two groups of hunters and if the male hunters are going to be female haters like the female hunters are male haters.\ \f1\b I don't know if thats how it'll turn out I'm going to start a poll for it or I'll figure it out for myself. Although I'm probably going to start a poll for that.\ Now. As for the Zoe thing: It's a different Zoe who was also born from Artemis and she was raised at the same time that Percy was born but she isn't immortal like the rest of the hunters. She ages until she doesn't want to anymore and then she stops.\ \ \ \f0\b0 well thats the end. Review. Also. I might not Update tomorrow as I have band rehersal that i have to go to. Sorry. I might or might not update. It all depends on ho many reviews i get( \f1\b Hint Hint \f0\b0 ). Well...goodbye for now my friends.}################ ######## ########### 


	11. Chapter 10

rtfd################ ####. '##+########## #### ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;\f1\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica-Bold;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter 10\ \ \ AN: *Yawns* morning eveyone. Or, anyone who's awake cause i don't want to be. You're all lucky to, My band rehersal got rescedueled for tonight from 6 to 8 so i can get another chapter or two out for you all. Also. I changed Lenora's godly parent to Aphrodite. But don't freak out she isn't going to be like a typical Aphrodite girl. She's going to be like a regular teen just wwwwwwwaaaaaayyyyyyyyy more affectionate towards Percy. Anyways on to the story as i have nothing else to say.\ \ \ \ Percy 1st Pov\ \ "It's time to come back to the Palace Percy" Apollo told me mentally and i started to get my stuff packed up so that I could get ready to leave. "Where you going to Perce?" A dreary voice asked as i turned around to see Cyrus looking at me tiredly \f1\b . \f0\b0 " I gotta go do something. I wont be coming back for a while but if you run into the hunters tell Artemis that she drove me to this. And tell Lenora that I'm sorry I have to leave but if she needs me all she needs to do is IM me and I'll be there for her." I told him with a tone of seriousness. He looked at me with wide eyes. "You're leaving? Why?" He asked me with tears starting to form in his eyes. "Sit down and I'll tell you the story" I said tierdly as it was still only 5 in the morning. (AN: I'm not going to rewrite it again. if you want to see why he joins Apollo's hunt go look at one of the other chapters) After i got done explaining he looked like he was ready to hit something with his tomahawk. He glared at me. "Artemis would never do that." He said with a dangerous tone in his voice. "I swear on the River Styx that what i told you is that truth." I growled out and i turned to walk away when i heard another voice. "Percy? Where are you going to?" Lenora asked me and i froze mid stride and turned to look at her. "I'm going to Apollo' palace to become the guardian of his group of hunters. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you but he wouldn't let me tell anyone, including the woman i love," I told her sadly. "Why did you seem so eager to get away from Cyrus?" She asked sunddenly. "He questioned me about my time as Artemis' guardian and when i told him he thought that i, his brother in everything but blood, was lying to him and he made me swear on the Styx that i wasn't lying." I told her. She looked shocked but other than that she retained her normal features. She walked up to me and hugged me tightly. "Take me with you. I want to go with you." She said while still hugging me. I hugged her back just as tightly. "Get your stuff packed then. Apollo's going to freak put but he'll deal with it." I told her and she smiled and went to get her stuff packed up. Five minutes later she had all her stuff packed and we were ready to head for Olympus. "You ready beautiful?" I asked. "Yeah. Lets get going." I grabbed her hand and vapor traveled to Apollo's Palace and he showed up a couple of minutes later. "Who is she? You know she won't be joining us with the assassains right?" He asked with a tone that said I better watch how i respond but i ignored it. "You will let her join as a co-guardian or I won't be a guardian either. Phobos Apollo." I said with a tone that said i was not joking and i would walk out right now. "You dare threaten a god? You may be my favorite demigod in a millena but you will not disrespect me. Get the girl out of here, or else I'll kill her." Apollo said with a shit-eating smirk plastered on his face. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and slammed him into one of the walls and punched him in the face hard enough to kill a regular human but only give him a massive head ache ad a concussion from Hades. "Threaten her again and I'll kill you. Do you understand me?" I hissed and he nodded meakly. "Good. And she IS joining the assassains as co-guardian." I said with a tone of finality in it. He glared at me but i glared back at him. "I've got a group of 21 Demi-Gods in the group right now and you will serve as leader and guardian along with the girl." He said then continued "They are at camp half-blood and will be there until you have them move, and a quick tip. Avoid the hunters and any other females as much as you can. They hate women. You'll have a hell of a time getting them to not attack your girlfriend as is. Now go. I'm adding god of the assassains to your title as well. They have all sworn off women when they joined as they do not trust or share any love towards women. Now go." Apollo said and he flashed the two of us to my cabin where the assassains where. I looked at Lenora "Are you ready for this?" She nodded and gave me a quick peck on the lips and stood by my side as i opened the door. Instantly i had 20 bows pointed at me and one bow pointed at Lenora. "Stand down! Put down your bows and get ready to leave camp. Were going after a group of monsters just outside Little Rock Arkansas. We leave in twenty minutes, and anyone who points a bow or weapon at me or Lenora will be punished severly." I said and they all looked at me before doing what i had told them. Twenty minutes later we were walking towards Little Rock and were picking off stray monsters as we walked. We were almost halfway there when everythig went to Hades\ \ \ \ \ \ Artemis 1st Pov\ \ "Come on girls we need to get to Little Rock. There's a whorde of monsters there and we need to get to them before they hurt anyone else" I called out to the hunters. We were halfway there when we came across Apollo's new group of hunters. "Girls were about to attack Apollo's new group of hunters. injure and maim them as much as possible. Leave the girl to me. along with Percy. I'm going to make him suffer for what he did to us." I Whisepered to them. I would make Percy feel pain unimaginable to anything he's ever felt. I was going to kill his girlfriend and cause him pain almost as bad as he put the huntesr and i through}################ ######## ########### 


	12. ADHD and red bull results

rtfd################ ####. %##+########## ### ###########################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################################{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;} \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural \f0\fs24 \cf2 Chapter 11\ \ \ AN: Okay everyone this chapter is going to be fun. at least for me but I have ADHD and i had a can of red bull a few minutes ago so I'm typing this up in like 15 minutes because I'm hyped up on red bull. On to the story.\ \ \ \ \ Artemis 1st Pov\ \ "Girls get ready to attack. 3. 2. 1. NOW!" I yelled as they burst forth from the trees and started firing arrows at the hunter. "Assassains find cover! Don't return fire until i tell you to!" Percy bellowed as he punched a hunter in the gut and cut a deep gash in her leg. "ARTEMIS!" someone yelled. I turned and gasped as i saw my son standing there with an enragedlook on his face.\ \ \ Cyrus 1st Pov\ \ I looked at Artemis with a look of hatred and i heard her gasp, then her look of shock turned to one of barely contained rage as she stalked up to me and tried to slap me but i grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and held her there "Let Percy's hunters go mother. He did nothing that was uncalled for. Leave him be." I told her angrily. "Ok. I'll eave him and his hunters be. But his girlfriend is mine" She hissed and elbowed me in the face causeing me to stumble backwards and she got free of my grip as she ran and grabbed Lenora by the arm and flashed away. "ZOE!" I yelled as i saw her in the midst of the battle as she cut down a enemy hunter. she turned to look at me and a look of relieve came to her eyes as she ran foward an crushed me in a hug. "Is it really you Micheal?" She asked knowing that she was the only person i would let call me by my actual name. "Yes sis its me." I said. "WHERE IS SHE!" Someone yelled. I looked to see an absoulutly livid Percy standing there in the midst of the battle cutting down hunters. "Where is Lenora!?" He bellowed again. I ran towards Percy who calmed down when he saw me. "I-I have to find her." he said brokenly as tears started to fall fromhis eyes as he broke down and collapsed into a tree and just sobbed.\ \ Percy 1st Pov (AN: I'm doing a lot of Pov changes this chapter)\ \ After i had finished my little vry fest i looked at Artemis' hunters "Run before i kill all of you. Zoe you canstay as your Cyrus' older sister but everyone else needs to leave or they will die" I said calmly and they all ran back to who knows where. "Cyrus keep Zoe safe. I need to go kill a goddess." I said then falshed to where Artemis was most likely to be...The Olypmian dungeons i was correct to because i saw her slowly ripping Lenora to peices as she screamed pout in pain making me wish she had better control over her powers she got from Hades' blessing. "LET HER GO ARTEMIS!" I bellowed causeing her to jump as i threw a knife that hit its mark. Artemis' cried out in pain and a lunged foward and slamed her head into my knee causeing her to in turn fall back but i caught her only to stab her in the shoulder. "I'm going to make you feel pain never before imagined you worthless little bitch."\cf0 I freed Lenora and took her to Apollo who started to heal her and i flashed back to Artemis .\cf2 I hissed in her ear. I took out my bow and took my time slowly making her essence fade away before i would heal her enough to where she wouldn't fade. i did this for a couple of hours before i got bored and took a knife and drove it into her shoulder. She screamed in pain but i cut her tounge out so ididn't have to deal with her making noice no matter how much i enjoyed hearing her scream in pain. everytime she tried to flash out she would get a massive shock stronger than Zeus' master bolt by five hundred times. I then proceeded to stab her in every spot i could hit. And yes i mean ANY spot i could hit. she was almost dead by the time i got done torturing her 4 days later and i decided to let her fade as she wouldn't be coming back for a long time. i went to go wash off when I was tackled in a massive hug from a mass of chocolate brown hair and I instantly knew it was Lenora. After a few seconds i felt my shirt get damp and i relized with a shock she was crying. I jsut held her there and let her cry, while i rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh. Its alright Lenora. Its alright. Were fine. No one except for Artemis died." I told her and she seemed to relax a little bit before she fell asleep. She just layed down and went to sleep. I sighed and picked her up bridel style and carried her to my Palace and set her on the guest bed and let her sleep. I went out into the living room and just decided to watch T.V. I dozed off and woke to the sound of screaming and i bolted to where Lenora was sleeping to see her screaming in her sleep. I rushed over to the bed and just held her and tried to wake her up. She woke up with a snap and just started crying into my chest again. "Shh baby its fine. Go back to sleep. It was only a dream. Your fine." I whispered in her ear. She nodded hesitently. I went to get up but she grabbed my arm before i could. "Stay with me. Please." She said shyly. "Of course i will" I replied and got into the bed with her as she fell asleep five minutes later with her head on my chest. I smiled and figured i should try to get some sleep myself and i was asleep before i noticed my eyes were closed.\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \fs28 Okay everyone thats the end. I added a little bit of Percy/Lenora fluff at the end there just because ii felt like it. Until next time everyone}################ ######## ########### 


	13. AN: Sorry everyone its needed

.+{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 AN instead of chapter. Sorry\

\

\

\

AN: Hey guys and gals. (Is really tired and out of it) *Yawns* Whats up every one. I'm sorry this isn't a chapter but I'm really depressed right now due to me no being able to talk to my girlfriend. While I've been posting chapters after my phone got taken the depression and lack of energy is just now getting to me and its taken a turn for the 'oh hey guess what? Fuck you' road and I'm really depressed right now. I'm trying to get a chapter typed up but it's really hard as i try to get over this damn depression. Sorry this isn't a chapter everyone but i can't do it right now. Sorry.\

\

\

\

-Son of Hades11}#


	14. AN

.y+q{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 Another AN. Sorry.\

\

\

\

Hey guys i know i know this isn't another chapter but right now i can't write. I found something out a couple days ago and it really put me in a depressed mood. I'm not going to say it in the chapter but if you PM me asking I'll tell you. I'm sorry it isn't a chapter but I'm not going to be upsdating for a while.\

\

\

Author,\

Son of Hades11.}#


	15. AN and adoption Sorry

.+{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf824

{\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;}

{\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;\red0\green0\blue0;}

\pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\pardirnatural

\f0\fs24 \cf2 AN (Again i know but get over it I'm not in the best of moods right now)\

\

\

\

Okay So I'm posting another AN and if you do't like it then get the Hades over it because i don't really care.\

I'm going to start a new story but this one is up for adoption as I just can't finish it, and I'm sorry about that but i can't. The new story is going to be a percy as a son of Zues and borther of Thalia. Jason will NOT be in this story and Percy will be the only sibling that Thalia has. I'm going to use the OC's that i made and had submitted to me In this story though. But As for Protector of the hunt, it is offically up for adoption. Send me a message if you want to adopt it.}#


End file.
